


Sun and Stars

by fangirlandtheories



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cassandra is Rapunzel, Ezekiel is Flynn Rider, F/M, Jake is Maximus, Tangled AU, Yes the horse, cross post, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandtheories/pseuds/fangirlandtheories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a far off kingdom, there lived a girl with magical red hair. Her father used it to keep himself young. She had never seen beyond the walls off her tower, that is, until the thief showed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon a Time...

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can find me at fangirlandtheories.tumblr.com or at https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6433016/Fangirlandtheories
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

This is the story of how Ezekiel Jones died. Don't worry, this is actually a very fun story and the truth is, it isn't even his. This is the story of a girl named Cassandra and it starts with the sun.

Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens and from this small drop of sun, grew a magic, golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured. Every night, an old man would come to the flower. Remember him. He's kind of important.

Well, centuries passed, and a hop skip and a boat ride away there grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen. And the Queen, well, she was about to have a baby. She got sick. Really, sick. She was running out of time, and that's when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic golden flower.

Ah, I told you he'd be important. You see, instead of sharing the sun's gift, this man, Dulaque, hoarded its healing power and used it to keep himself young for hundreds of years, and all he had to do was to sing a special song. One night, he grew careless and forgot to cover the magic flower. Naturally, the guards found the flower that night, and returned to the king and queen. They then used the flower to make tea and gave it to the queen. The magic of the golden flower healed the pregnant woman. A healthy baby girl, a princess was born, with beautiful red hair. I'll give you a hint: that's Cassandra. To celebrate her birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. And for that one moment, everything was perfect. And then that moment ended

Dulaque knew that the child had the power of the flower, but didn't know how to use it. He did the only thing he could think of doing. He broke into the castle, stole the child and just like that - gone. The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the princess. For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Dulaque raised the child as his own. He had found his new magic flower, but this time he was determined to keep it hidden.

"Why can't I go outside?" Cassandra would ask him.

"The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, flower?" He would tell her, using her pet name.

"Yes, daddy." She never knew him as anything different than her father.

But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year, on Cassandra's birthday, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky, in hope that one day, their lost princess would return. That brings us to now…

The window flew open as Cassandra laughed. "Hmm, well, I guess Stumpy isn't hiding out here." As she turned away, she heard a quiet snicker. She reached around the flower pot that sat on the windowsill and found her stony pet. "Gotcha! That's twenty-two for me. How about twenty-three out of forty-five?" She asked. The gargoyle's face fell to show a look of clear boredom. "Okay, well what do you want to do?"

Moving his wings, Stumpy pointed out the window to the great outdoors that lay beyond the tower.

"Yeah, I don't think so, I like it in here and so do you." She smiled when the gargoyle stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh, come on, Stumpy, it's not so bad in there." She carried her pet inside where she did her everyday routine, involving her chores, cooking, playing chess, reading, and of course, studying up on math and science.

In the meantime, let's catch up with the other, more unlikely hero to our story. Ezekiel Jones. Why was he an unlikely hero? At the moment, he, along with his partners, were going to steal the crown that had once belonged to the lost princess. He stood on top of the palace, gazing out at the world that lie before him.

"Wow! I could get used to view like this." He smiled in wonder.

"Jones! C'mon!" One of his partners called from behind. He was working with the Stabbington Brothers. Their relationship was built on complete and utter distrust for each other. They would surely try to stab him in the back when the job was done, but Ezekiel had a plan, as per usual, because Lord knows, Ezekiel never loses.

"Hold on. Yup, I'm used to it. Guys, I want a castle." He said as he turned towards them. The problem with working with a set of identical twins was that he could never tell them apart. Sure, they each had a scar that told you which was which, but he never cared enough to learn their names.

"We do this job, and you can buy your own castle." One slapped him on the back as they lowered him into the room where the crown was being kept. In front of said tiara was a line of guards. The two center most were having a casual discussion when the blonde one, a woman, sneezed.

"Oh, hay fever?" Ezekiel asked from behind her. She didn't even turn around.

"Ugh, yeah." She answered.

"I didn't say anything." The other guard, a burly southern man told her. They turned around quickly to see Ezekiel just climb through the hole in the roof.

"Hey wait! Get him!" The guards shouted after him as he and the twins ran from them.

"Can't you picture me in a castle of my own? 'Cause I certainly can! All the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning. Gentleman, this is a very big day!" He shouted to the twins while they ran into the forest.

Meanwhile…

"This is it! This is a very big day, Stumpy. I'm going to do it! I'm going to ask him!" She told her pet.

"Cassandra! Let down the rope!" A voice called from the bottom of the tower.

"It's time!" She whispered to the gargoyle. He puffed out his chest to her in a way that said 'be confident'. "I know, I know, come on, don't let him see you." She scooped up her pet and hid him amongst the stony spirals of her tower, knowing her father wouldn't approve of a pet.

"Cassandra, I'm not getting any younger down here." Cassandra rushed to the window and lowered a rope down to her father. She pulled him all the way up.

"Hi, welcome home, father." She panted, out of breath from the strenuous activity.

"Ugh, Cassandra! How you manage to do that every single day without fail! It looks absolutely exhausting, darling." He cooed over her as he entered the tower.

"Oh, it's nothing." Cassandra breathed out heavily.

"Then I don't know why it takes so long." He laughed. "Oh, darling, I'm only teasing."

"Hmm." Cassandra laughed awkwardly. "Alright, so, Father, as you know tomorrow is a big day-" She was cut off by Dulaque dragging her over to a mirror.

"Cassandra, look in that mirror. You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, attractive, young adult." Cassandra stood up straighter, surprised by the compliment. "Oh look, you're here too." The man laughed. "I'm just teasing! Stop taking everything so seriously."

"Right… so father, as I was saying, tomorrow-" He cut her off again.

"Cassandra, Daddy's feeling a bit run down. Would you sing for me, dear? That'll do." He asked.

"Oh, of course. One second." Cassandra rushed around, setting up two chairs, one for him and one for herself. She also handed him a brush. She began to sing so rapidly that he couldn't keep us and brush with her. There was suddenly a woosh of air and Dulaque became younger and healthier once again.

"Cassandra!" He began but Cassandra spun around and practically draped herself on him.

"So, mother, earlier I was saying tomorrow's a pretty big day and you didn't really respond, so I'm just gonna tell you, it's my birthday! Uh. Tada!" She laughed quietly.

"No, no, no, can't be. I distinctly remember: your birthday was last year." He frowned.

"That's the funny thing about birthdays–they're kind of an annual thing! Uh, Father, I'm turning eighteen, and I wanted to ask," She began, trying to find the proper words. "What I really want for this birthday…" She lowered her voice to a mumble."Actually what I've wanted for quite a few birthdays-"

"Okay, Cassandra, please, stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling–blah-blah-blah-blah, it's very annoying, I'm just teasing, you're adorable, I love you so much, darling." He smiled at her. Cassandra glanced to the side where she saw Stumpy motioning her to just spit out what she had to say.

"I want to see the floating lights." She blurted, relieved to finally get to say it.

"Uh-huh." Dulaque was only half listening until he heard 'floating lights'. "What?" He questioned, tone much more serious now, even slightly sinister sounding.

"Oh, well, I was hoping you'd take me to see the floating lights." She repeated.

"Oh, you mean the stars." Dulaque tried to cover, to no avail.

"That's the thing. I've charted stars and they're always constant–but these–they appear every year on my birthday, father–ONLY on my birthday. And I can't help but feel like they're… they're meant for me. I need to see them, father, and not just from my window. In person. I have to know what they are." She begged.

"You want to go outside? Why, Cassandra. Look at you. You're fragile and weak. You wouldn't be able to handle yourself out there. I've seen it. The world is harsh and full of evil people." Dulaque tried to scare her.

"Evil people? Like who?" Cassandra asked, with a slight waver to her voice.

"Ruffians, thugs, cannibals, and so many more!" He shouted, making her jump. "Do be stupid. Stay here, with me. I know more than you ever will about the evils that lurk beyond your tower. I have given you the privilege to stay here, safe and sound. All I have is one request." He told her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again." He whispered to her.

"Yes, father." She conceded.

"I love you very much, dear." He changed his tone entirely.

"I love you more." She answered in the same way she always did when he told her he loved her.

"I love you most. Just don't ever forget, I know what's best for you." He sighed as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Yes, father." She watched as he took a hold of the rope. She began to lower him slowly, feeling depressed on the inside, knowing she would never see the lights in person.

"I'll see you in a bit, my flower." He called up to her from the bottom of the tower, waving as he walked away.

"I'll be here." She said quietly, to herself, while waving back at him.

Well, would you look at me! The storyteller that has only told about one side of the story. Let's return to our resident thief and see what trouble he has cooking up.

Ezekiel Jones ran through the woods with the twins, guards hot on their trail. They stopped a moment to catch their breath by a tree that held wanted posters with their faces on it. While the twins looked like photo realistic drawings of them, Ezekiel's was cartoonish with an oversized goofy nose where his would have been.

"Oh no. No no no no no no no no no no, this is bad, this is very, very bad, this is really bad… They just can't get my nose right!" He pointed out to the boys as he panicked.

"Who cares?" One of them asked.

"Well that's easy for you to say! You guys look amazing!" They heard the whinnies of several horses behind them and so the began running until the came to a dead end where the only way to the path was by climbing a tall rock, just a few feet above them.

"Uh, alright, okay, give me a boost, and I'll pull you up." He told them. The twins exchanged a glance before returning their gaze to him, scowling.

"Give us the satchel first." One commanded as he eyed the satchel that held the crown.

"I just–I can't believe that after all we've been through together, you don't trust me?" Their facial expressions remained the same, clearly not falling for his guilt trip. "Ouch." He deadpanned before handing them the lifted him to the stone above them before he looked down at them.

"Now help us up, pretty boy." One of them said gruffly.

"Sorry," Ezekiel smiled smugly. "But my hands are full." He held out the satchel that he had taken while climbing up on one of them, before turning around and taking off, leaving the twins alone to get caught.

"What?" The redheaded man felt around his body where the satchel was just moments before. "JONES!" He shouted in anger. Ezekiel, a few feet down the road laughed. That is until he noticed that the guards had caught up with him again.

"Retrieve that satchel at any cost!" The blonde woman, clearly the guard in charge shouted to the rest of them. They began firing crossbow and other things at the young thief until a moment came on the path where the horses could cross. The woman, Eve Baird, grabbed her second in command, Jake, and began to chase him down on foot. They chased him until he was cornered with only a cliff behind him.

"We've got him now, Stone!" Suddenly the branch that Stone was pushing out of his way snapped back and hit her in the face, knocking her out. Ezekiel didn't realize that Jake was there and began to celebrate until the man wrestled him to the ground, trying to grab the fought until the satchel was being held by a small branch the end of a small tree growing horizontally from the side of the cliff. They raced each other to it, but Ezekiel reached it first. CRACK! The tree broke free from the cliff causing them to tumble to the ground. Ezekiel rolled as he hit the ground hardly. Rubbing his sore shoulder that had popped on impact. He hid behind a large boulder as Jake ran by. Ezekiel decided that his spot was too obvious and moved behind a wall of vines that covered the opening to a large valley where he found, a large tower with a long rope hanging out the side of it. Convenient. He heard Jake searching behind him, so he began climbing the rope.


	2. Meeting By Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two finally meet in a rather... interesting way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! You can find me at fangirlandtheories.tumblr.com or at https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6433016/Fangirlandtheories
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Ezekiel hoisted himself up the large tower, wishing he had more upper body strength. His arms were tired and screaming at him in agony. What he didn't know was that the pain in his arms was going to be the least of his problems. He finally reached the window at the top of the tower and climbed. After catching his breath, he straightened and pulled his loot closer to himself, gazing in at the crown.

"Alone at last." He sighed in relief. CLANG! The world quickly faded into darkness as a sharp pain exploded from the back of his head before he slumped forward, hitting the ground. Cassandra squealed in fear at the strange man who had entered her tower. She had smacked him across the head with a cast iron frying pan. Stumpy scuttled next to her as she neared the dangerous man. As she drew closer she became enthralled with his beauty. As she watched him, his eyes flew open, causing her to hit him again. She gathered him up and after a bit of trouble… okay a lot of trouble, got him inside of a closet and propped a chair against the handle to keep it securely shut. She turned to the mirror that stood beside the closet and began talking to herself.

"Okay, okay. I've got a person in my closet." She had her 'weapon' aimed at the door. "I've got a person in my closet." The realization dawned on her. "I'VE GOT A PERSON IN MY CLOSET!" She said with quite a bit of excitement. Too weak to handle myself out there, huh Father? Well, tell that to my pan here." She swung the pan around cockily until it hit her in the eye. She winced but was pulled from her pain by the sight of something sparkly catching her eye. She found a crown in the satchel but didn't think much of it. Suddenly, she heard her father's voice calling up to her so she quickly tossed the bag into a small pot before rushing towards the open window.

"Cassandra! Lower the rope!" Her father called from the bottom of the tower.

"Coming Father!" She hollered down to him as she lowered the rope before she began pulling him up.

"I have a big surprise!" He called back as he was hoisted up.

"Uh, I do too." She yelled back.

"I bet mine's bigger." He was closer to her now, but still not at the top.

"I seriously doubt it." Cassandra muttered to herself as he reached the top.

"I found parsnips so we can have hazelnut soup for dinner, your favorite. Surprise!" He gave her a tight hug as he set the vegetables aside.

"Well Father, there is something I want to tell you-" She was cut off.

"Oh Cassandra, you know how I hate leaving you after a fight. Especially when I've done nothing wrong." He replied.

"Okay… I've been thinking a lot about what you said, earlier." She tried once again.

"I hope you're not still talking about the stars…" He warned.

"Before you answer, yes I'm leading up to that." She answered.

"Because I really thought we dropped the issue, sweetheart." His words were semisweet but his voice was low and dark.

"No father, I'm just saying, you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there…" She inched towards the chair in front of the closet.

"Oh darling, I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there." He corrected.

"But if you just-" She was a down the hall from the closet at that point.

"Cassandra, we're done talking about this." His voice was steely calm.

"But trust me, I…" She was a few feet away.

"Cassandra." He warned.

" … know what I'm-" She was right in front of the chair.

"Cassandra." His voice was tight and angry. She sighed in exasperation.

"Oh come on!" Her finger touched the top of the chair lightly.

"You have no other life, Cassandra. You're not leaving this tower, EVER!" He snapped. Her finger pulled away from the chair gently, her face held an expression of fear. The older man sighed. "Great, now I'm the bad guy."

"All I was going to say, Father is that…" She thought quickly. "I know what I want for my birthday, now." She informed his sheepishly.

"And what is that?" He asked, annoyed and tired by her nonsense.

"Those shells that the paint was made from. I would love to study them and find out how they work." She answered.

"Well that is a very long trip, Cassandra. Almost three days time." He exclaimed.

"I just thought that was a better idea than the.. stars." She gave a rational argument. He sighed, he couldn't argue seeing as how harsh he had been before.

"You're sure you'll be alright on your own?" He asked, unsure.

"I know I'm safe as long as I'm here." She replied.

"Alright. I'll be back in three days time. I love you very much, dear." He seceded.

"I love you more." She continued their mantra.

"I love you most." He finished. She watched him leave as she waved to him. When he was gone from her sight she rushed to the closet door and removed the chair and opened the doors. He fell flat on his face before slumping his body until he was flat. She dragged him to a chair where she tied him with a rope.

Ezekiel woke to a strong slap to the face. The source was a stony wing to his cheek from a gargoyle. "Ahh!" He assessed his situation. He was tied to a chair. He tugged at the strong rope but nothing happened. "What the hell is this rope made of?" He groaned as he tugged at it with all his might.

"Struggling… struggling is pointless. I know why you're here. And I'm not afraid of you." A voice came from the shadows. Suddenly a gorgeous girl with flaming red hair emerged from the darkness, wielding a frying pan as a weapon.

"What?!" Ezekiel was royally confused but now understood why his head hurt so badly.

"Who are you and how did you find me?" She asked. He laughed in reply which caused her to grow a bit angry. She approached him carefully. "Who are you and how did you find me?" She asked, more stern this time.

He cleared his throat dramatically before answering. "I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say… Hi. How ya doing? The names Ezekiel Jones. How's it going, huh?" He asked casually, with a million dollar smirk.

"Who else knows my location, Ezekiel Jones?" Her tone was irritated and mocking.

"All right, Ginger-" He began.

"Cassandra." She corrected.

"Gesundheit. Here's the thing. I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest. I came across your tower and…" He was suddenly struck by a thought that caused him to search all around himself. "Oh no. Where is my satchel?" He asked.

"I hid it, somewhere you'll never find it." She smirked feeling victorious. He glanced around the room before his eyes fell on a little clay pot in the corner.

"It's in that pot isn't it." CLANG! She struck him over the head again before gathering the tiara and moving it elsewhere.

Ezekiel awoke, once again, to the feeling of stony wings beating his cheeks. "Ah! Would you stop that?!" He exclaimed.

" _Now_ it's hidden where you'll never find it." She smiled triumphantly. "So, what do you want with my hair? To cut it?" She inquired.

"What?!" He asked suddenly confused.

"Sell it?" She got closer to him.

"No! The only thing I want to do with your hair, is to get out of it." He said incredulously.

"Wait, you don't want my hair?" She was now the confused one. If he didn't want her hair, why was he there?

"Why on Earth would I want your hair?" Now that he thought about it, it was really pretty hair. Shiny and soft looking. The light caught it perfectly to show some of the copper undertones. "Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it. End of story." He sighed.

"You're, telling the truth?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yes! I don't lie." He told her, ironically, honestly.

Cassandra hummed before turning away from him to discuss with her stone pet. "I think he's telling the truth. Nothing I think, but what choice do I have?" She nodded before turning back to him. "Uh, okay Ezekiel Jones. I'm willing to make you a deal."

"Deal?" He was now suspicious.

"Look this way." She ordered, although he had no other options because she dragged him towards it. She pulled too hard and knocked him over in his chair. "Do you know what these are?" She motioned to a painting that she painted when she was a child. It was a sky full of yellow glowing lights.

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?" His voice was muffled by the floor as he struggled to get himself upright once again.

"Lanterns?! I knew they weren't stars!" She muttered to herself. "Well, tomorrow evening they will light up the night's sky, with these lanterns. You will act as my guide. Take me to these lanterns and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal."

"Yeah… no can do." He was finally seated upright again, albeit some difficulty. "Unfortunately, the kingdom and I aren't exactly simpatico at the moment. So I won't be taking you anywhere." He replied with tenacity.

"Something brought you here, Ezekiel Jones. Call it what you will. Fate, destiny…" She trailed off.

"A rogue guard." He supplied, tone bored.

"So I have made the decision to trust you." She continued.

"A horrible decision, really." He interrupted again.

"But trust me when I say this: you can tear this tower apart, brick by brick, but without my help you will never find your precious satchel." She promised.

He gave a overly dramatic sigh. "Let me just get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me my satchel back?"

"I promise." He gave her a pointed look. "When I promise something, I never ever break that promise. EVER!" She told him firmly.

He gave another deep sigh before a mischievous smile spread across his face. "All right, listen, I didn't want to do this, but you leave no choice. Here comes the smolder." He scrunched up his face to look slightly attractive. Her expression didn't waver. "This is kind of an off day for me. This doesn't normally happen. Fine, I'll take you to see the lanterns." He gave in.

"Really?!" He stern expression melted into pure happiness as she threw her arms out in excitement, punching him right in the nose. "Ooops. I'm so sorry!"

"You broke my smolder!" He exclaimed while he held his nose. "Is it bleeding?"

"No! I didn't even hit you that hard." She swatted him away from her. After a few minutes, he found himself climbing down the side of the tall tower. Cassandra wasn't following, though. "You coming, Ginger?" He called up.

"Yeah." She called down nervously. She had Stumpy secured to her before she glanced back at her home. "Should I? No." She answered for herself firmly. "Here I go." She whisper. Then, she took hold of the rope and slid down it to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos, comments, and the like are greatly appreciated. Thanks so much for reading! ~FGaT XOXOXOX


	3. The Snuggly Duckling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo find themselves in a pub with some very threatening people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! You can find me at fangirlandtheories.tumblr.com or at https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6433016/Fangirlandtheories
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Ezekiel had just about enough. Cassandra was going wild with indecisiveness.

"I can't believe I did this!" Cassandra shouted excitedly as she ran around, looking at the brand new world placed in her view. She stopped suddenly as her face turned to horror. "I can't believe I did this. Daddy would be so furious. I should go back!" She stood. Before noticing a little stream running near her. She splashed around with Stumpy for a few minutes.

"I am never going back! This is so fun!" She laughed as Ezekiel rolled his eyes in the background. "I am a despicable daughter."

"Alright, alright, enough." Ezekiel walked up to her as she began to cry. "I can't help but notice that you're a bit at war with yourself here."

"What?" Cassandra sniffled as she wiped her nose.

"Now, I'm only picking up bits and pieces, of course. Overprotective father, forbidden road trip. I mean, this is serious stuff. But let me ease your is part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure–that's good, healthy even!" He smiled as he pushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"You think?" Cassandra visibly perked up.

"Think? Oh I know. You're way overthinking this, trust me. Does your Old Man deserve it? No. Would this break his heart and crush his soul? Of course. But you're growing up and you gotta do it." Ezekiel squinted at the sunlight as he gazed around his settings, searching for an escape.

"Break his heart?" Cassandra gasped.

"In half." Ezekiel inspected his fingernails.

"Crush his soul?" The terror evident in her voice.

"Like a grape." Ezekiel made a pop noise with his mouth as he answered bluntly.

"He would be heartbroken, you're right." She whispered.

"I am, aren't I. Oh bother." He sighed. "All right, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm letting you out of the deal."

"What?" Cassandra asked, confused as to why he thought he controlled the situation.

"That's right. But don't thank me. Let's just turn around and get you home. Here's your pan." He handed her the cast iron frying pan. "And your pet rock." He placed Stumpy on her shoulder. "I get my satchel, you get back a father-daughter relationship built on mutual trust and voila! We part ways as unlikely friends."

"No! I am seeing those lanterns!" She shouted, realizing what he was doing.

"Oh come on! What is it going to take to get my satchel back?" He huffed, annoyed that she had figured him out.

"I will use this." She held up the pan threateningly. They continued down the path until they came to darker part of the forest. They had slowed to a leisurely stroll and were walking in an uncomfortable silence. As they passed a large bush, it began to rustle.

"What is it? Ruffians? Thugs?" Cassandra gasped as she cowered behind Ezekiel. Suddenly, a small bunny, the source of the rustling, hopped out of the bush.

"Stay calm. It can probably smell fear." Ezekiel sighed sarcastically as the red haired girl emerged from behind him.

"Oh." She laughed lightly. "Sorry. I guess I'm a little bit… jumpy."

"Probably best if we avoid ruffians and thugs, though." He rolled his eyes. People were always afraid of the criminals.

"Uh… yeah. That'd probably be best." She said as though it were obvious. Ezekiel paused for a moment as an idea popped into his mind.

"Are you hungry?" Ezekiel asked suddenly. "I know a great place for lunch."

"Oh… sure… where?" Cassandra's brows were pinched together in confusion, creating a small crease directly in the center of her forehead, just above her nose.

"Oh don't you worry," Ezekiel laughed mischievously. "You'll know it when you smell it."

**Meanwhile…**

Jake was still searching for Ezekiel in the small grass patch they had tumbled into. He didn't know how Ezekiel had disappeared so easily. He was off his game. He normally worked with his partner, Eve, but she was knocked out by a tree branch way back in the chase. It was up to Jake to find the thief and bring him to justice. That is… if he could figure out where he was. He was searching behind a rock when he heard rustling from behind him. He hid his form using a tree branch and the rock to his advantage. He was hoping that he had found the thief. He began hearing footfalls pass him and at the best strategic moment, he leaped out from his hiding spot… Only to find an old man.

"Gah!" Dulaque shouted, clearly startled by the man who had lept out at him.

"Damn it! I thought you were Jones!" Jake kicked at the ground in frustration before turning his attention back to Dulaque. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Jacob Stone, I'm a Palace Guard." Dulaque paled. He'd heard of Jacob Stone before. He also knew he didn't go anywhere without his…

"Where's your partner?" He wondered aloud. Then realization dawned on him. "Cassandra." He stated suddenly, turning around to go back to his tower. He was sure that Jacob's partner had found her. "CASSANDRA!" He ran with fervor back to the tower.

"Cassandra!" He tried to call in his usual loving manor. "Let down the rope!" There was no response. He felt his heart leap in his throat as he gave it one more feeble attempt. "Cassandra!" Panic flowed through his veins as he rushed to the only other entrance to the tower. When Cassandra was too young to pull him up by a rope, he had a secret staircase installed. When she became strong enough to lift him herself, he filled the entrance with stones.

Tearing through the stones, climbing the staircase, and coming up through the floorboards was a considerably easy task when he had enough adrenaline flowing through him. He was met with a dark empty tower. He called out her name once more, to no avail. What was he going to do? He lost his flower.

Then he saw it. The glint of light from beneath the last stair on the staircase. He pried off the top of the stair to find a satchel. He pulled out a crown before gasping in horror. It was Cassandra's crown. The crown that _would_ belong to her, if she was still the princess. Next, he pulled out a photo of a man on a wanted poster. The caption stated: Ezekiel Jones. Thief. Wanted. Reward offered.

"Hmm. So this Ezekiel fellow has my flower." Dulaque gave a sinister smile as he pulled out a sharp dagger and put it in it's hilt on his hip. "We'll have to fix that."

**Meanwhile...**

"I know it's around here somewhere…" Ezekiel searched until the sign he was looking for came into view. "Ah! There it is! The Snuggly Duckling. Don't worry, very quaint place, perfect for you. Don't want you scaring and giving up on this whole endeavour now do we?"

"Well… I do like ducklings." Cassandra said happily as the began to approach the door.

"Yay!" Ezekiel gave her a cheeky grin as his hand fell on the doorknob. He pulled it open quickly and Cassandra felt both her face and her hopes fall. "Garcon! Your finest table please."

The room, despite being named after an adorable baby bird, was filled with burly looking men. Everyone was glaring at her and had an air of anger about them. Except one man. One man was slightly smaller, more scholarly than the rest of them. Cassandra gasped as she pulled her frying pan closer to her.

"You smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose." Ezekiel told her as he breathed in heavily. "Really let that sink in."

Cassandra gave a small cry as she bumped into one of the were all standing and slowly walking towards them.

"What are you smelling? Because to me…" Ezekiel began again. Cassandra gave another small cry as the men formed a circle around them, cutting off all escape routes. "...That's part man-smell, and the other part is really bad man-smell. I don't know why, but overall," Stumpy hid himself as best he could on Cassandra's shoulder. "It reminds me of the color brown. Your thoughts?"

Cassandra gasped and held Stumpy tightly to her as she backed away from the man.

"That's a weird lizard." One of the thugs commented, pointing at the stone creature in her arms.

"I believe it's a frog." Ezekiel chuckled before looking closely at the man. "Is that blood in your mustache? Ginger, look at this! Look at all the blood in his mustache. Good sir that is a lot of blood." Ezekiel smirked when he saw how pale Cassandra had become. Her eyes were wide and she was trembling in fear. "Hey, you don't look so good, Ginger. Maybe we should get you home. Call it a day." He ushered her toward the door. "Probably better off. This is a five star joint, after all, and if you can't handle this place, well, maybe you should go back to your tower."

Ezekiel reached for the door handle once again but just as he began to open it, the smaller, scholarly man forced it shut with his hand. Ezekiel hadn't noticed before but on the back of the door was a wanted poster with his face on it. Well sort of. His nose was still jacked up.

"Is this you?" He glared at the thief.

"Now they're just being mean." Ezekiel gestured to the large hook nose on the poster.

"Ho ho, that's him alright, Flynn! Greno, go find some guards! That reward's going to buy me a new hook!" Said a burly man with a sharp hook and an even sharper sneer.

"I could use the money!" Another man, wearing a pair of antlers over a metal mask that hid his face, exclaimed.

"What about me? I'm broke!" The smaller man, now revealed to be named Flynn, jumped in on the fight. The tavern became filled with people arguing over who got to turn Ezekiel in.

"Please stop!" Cassandra shouted, but no one heard her.

"We can work this out!" Ezekiel begged, clearly panicked, as he was pulled at all sides from burley men.

"Ruffians! Give me back my guide!" Cassandra shouted again, remaining unheard.

"Gentleman please!" Ezekiel pleaded as a man drew a fist towards his face. "Not the nose, not the nose, not the nose!"  
Cassandra looked around in desperation before standing on a table and whistling as loudly as she could. Everyone's attention turned to her immediately. "Put. Him. Down." The man with the hook lowered Ezekiel as Flynn came towards her slowly, threateningly. "Whoa! Okay, I don't know where I am, and I need him to take me to see the lanterns because I've been dreaming about them my entire life! Find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?"

"Honey you don't know the half of it. I've wanted to leave this place for as long as I can remember, but I can't. I'm trapped with a dead end job that I can't quit because I have far too many skillsets to choose just one job. Besides, I don't really want to work. I want to travel the world." Flynn told her, much to her surprise. "Most people don't expect it from us. They only see us for who we are on the outside. We all dream of better lives. Take Big here for an example." He gestured to a man wearing a winged hat. He was grotesque with mysterious liquids and smells oozing from all orifices on his body.

"Despite my unfortunate… appearance… my dream is to fall in love." He smiled as he offered her a dead flower. Ezekiel watched in disgust as the thugs began divulging their biggest dreams.

"What about you?" Big gestured at him.

"Who me? No… Sorry boys. I don't do girl talk." Ezekiel grinned. That is, until he had about thirty swords drawn to his throat. "I want to live alone on a beautiful, sunny island, surrounded by enormous piles of money."

"That's stupid." Flynn said simply before turning back to Cassandra. They gushed more about their dreams until suddenly, the man returned with the guards.

"I found the guards!" He shouted.

"Where's Jones? Where is he? I know he's in here! Turn the whole place upside if you must! Find him!" Eve yelled. Apparently she had regained consciousness. Ezekiel and Cassandra, who dove behind the bar to hide during the commotion, looked at each other in panic. Ezekiel dared peek past the edge of the bar and immediately regretted it. There stood the Stabbington Brothers, handcuffed, with only one guard watching them. That was a big mistake, as those boys definitely had plans and the means to escape. Cassandra nudged him before he could be seen when they heard someone clear their throat above them.

"Go, live your dream." Flynn whispered as he pulled a lever that revealed a tunnel in the floorboards.

"Thanks." Ezekiel smiled.

"Your dream stinks. I was talking to her." Flynn deadpanned.

"Thanks for everything!" Cassandra whispered as she gave him a light peck on the cheek. Then they crawled into the tunnel and the darkness consumed them. Little did they know, Dulaque had watched every moment that they were inside the Snuggly Duckling and had some wicked plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos, comments, and the like are greatly appreciated. Thanks so much for reading! ~FGaT XOXOXOX


	4. Show and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezekiel is beginning to notice that maybe he has feelings for Cassandra. Meanwhile Dulaque begins planning.

 

“Alright! Everyone put your hands up! No one leaves until I find Ezekiel Jones!” Eve’s voice boomed. There was some shuffling and a tall man stepped forward. In front of him was a smaller, drunk man.

“I believe this is the man you’re looking for.” The tall man’s voice was deep and loud.

“You got me!” The smaller man slurred as he reached his hands out to be cuffed. Eve rolled her eyes and scoffed. Ruffians.

“Ma’am, there’s no sign of him here. Maybe they were mistaken.” A guard suggested. Suddenly the pub door opened with a loud crash. Standing before them was none other than Jacob Stone.

“Stone? Where have you been? I’ve been searching for hours.” Eve chided.

“I followed him after you got knocked out. I almost caught up with him, but he lost me somewhere in the valley. Then an old man distracted me. I’ve been following their trail since then.” He told her. “It’s odd, he never leaves such obvious clues. Either he wants us to catch him, or he’s traveling with someone who is incredibly inexperienced.”

“Impossible. Jones works alone. Well with the exception of these two idiots but we all know they planned on betraying each other.” She gestured to the Stabbington Brothers.

“He’s definitely here. I was on the perimeter. He never left.” He glanced around the room with an eye of scrutiny. “If I was a world class thief, where would I hide?” He walked around, looking inside and underneath of things, finding the more obscure hiding places.

“What is he doing?” One guard asked.

“Exactly what he was hired to. He’s all about the fine details. It’s like watching an artist complete a masterpiece.” She smiled as Jake came to the tap system. They had 12 beers on tap, but 13 levers. 

“Hey Baird, you might want to come see this.” She rushed over and inspected.

“I don’t understand.” She frowned.

“Of course you don’t.” Someone snorted in the background. She turned an angry eye on them.

“So brave to say something behind by back but so cowardly not to own up to it.” She sneered.

“Oh I will fully own up to it sweetheart.” Flynn strutted out of the shadows. “Let me guess, you’re the brawn and he’s the brain?”

“Oooh you’re good. Let me try. You’re the asshole, and you’re going to prison.” She grabbed his wrists and cuffed him. “And don’t  **_ever_ ** call me sweetheart.”

“You’re beautiful when you’re pissed off. Really makes the blue in your eyes pop.” Flynn smiled as he was pulled away. “The name is Flynn Carsen and I deduce that I will see you again soon.” With a final wink the guards dragged him away.

“God I hope not.” She sighed before turning back to Jake. He had a playful smirk on his face. 

“That was cute.” He chuckled.

“Oh just talk about your stupid levers.” She frowned.

“Stupid? No. Surprisingly brilliant actually.” He told her as he pulled the lever, revealing the secret tunnel that Ezekiel and Cassandra had slipped through minutes before.

“A passage! Let’s go!” Eve looked back at her men. She shifted her focus to the two criminals in her custody. “Conli, make sure those boys don’t get away.” With that, she raced into the passage.

The Stabbington twins looked at each other before tag teaming the guard, taking him out. Then they helped each other unlock their cuffs.

“If we play it safe, we have a chance at the crown.” The eye-patched twin told his brother.

“More importantly, we have a chance at revenge on Jones.” From outside, Dulaque was perched on the windowsill and heard everything. His mind was formulating the perfect plan. He knew exactly what he needed to do. He watched as the twins jumped into a secondary tunnel that led elsewhere.

“Excuse me good sir, but can you help me?” Dulaque asked the short, drunk man after he entered the pub.

“Bugger off! I’m not feeling particularly charitable today.” The man roared. Dulaque suddenly pulled a knife to his throat. “Knife…” The man whispered in fear.

“That wasn’t so much of a request,  but an order. Where does that tunnel lead out?” He pointed to the tunnel that the twins had jumped though, his plan unfolding perfectly.

**Meanwhile…**

“Well, I’ve got to say, Ginger, I didn’t know you had that in you back there. That was pretty impressive.” Ezekiel laughed as he thought back to Cassandra yelling at the brutish men. His plan was not working out so well. He wanted to scare her into giving him back the crown and letting him go, but  **_noo_ ** , she had to pull some smoking hot confidence out of nowhere. Ezekiel caught himself in disbelief. He supposed she was pretty hot, although nothing would change the fact that he mainly worked alone.

“I know!” She squealed excitedly before schooling her features and pulling a fake casual voice. “I know.” He smiled at the change in tone. “So, Ezekiel, where are you from?”

“Whoa no. Sorry Ginger, I don’t do back-story, however I am very interested in yours. Now I know I’m not supposed to ask about your hair, whatever the deal is there.” He shook his head, still confused as to why her fiery locks were such a big deal.

“Nope.” She shook her head.

“Or the overbearing father.” He gestured as he went through his list of unmentionables.

“Don’t even think about it.” She smirked as they continued to walk through the dark and damp tunnel.

“Frankly, I’m too scared to ask about the pet rock.” He chuckled.

“Gargoyle.” She corrected.

“Nuance.” He sighed. “Here’s my question though: If you’ve wanted to see the lanterns so badly, why haven’t you ever gone before?”

“Well… uhm… you see Ezekiel…” She stuttered. She was cut off by a harsh yell.

“JONES!” Eve boomed as she thundered towards them.

“Yikes.” He panicked.

“What?” Cassandra asked.

“Nothing. Run.” With that they took off. What Flynn Carsen had failed to mention is that the tunnel led to cliff’s edge where a dam sat. From a different tunnel the Stabbington Brothers appeared and they did not look happy. 

“Who’s that?” Cassandra asked as they made it to the cliff’s edge.

“They don’t like me.” Ezekiel shouted as he tried to think of a way out his predicament.

“Jones!” Baird yelled as she came from behind them, followed by her guards.

“Who’s  _ that _ ?” Cassandra asked again.

“They don’t like me either!” He looked around for a possible escape route. There wasn’t one. This was bad.

“There’s no place to run, Ezekiel. Just give up man.” Jake yelled as he exited the tunnel.

“Who’s  **_that_ ** ?” Cassandra asked with exasperated confusion.

“Let’s just assume that everyone in here doesn’t like me!” He snapped as the guards surrounded them.

“I’m shocked.” She deadpanned. “Here.” She thrust her heavy iron frying pan into her hand before jumping and catching a hold of a ledge just above them. He couldn’t help but smile a bit. The girl had some spunk. She wanted to fight her way out, and that’s exactly what they did.

“I’ve been waiting a long time to do this!” Eve came at him, sword ready, but she was no match for a cast iron frying pan that knocked her off her balance and threw her into the water. Ezekiel proceeded to take out four more guards.

“Oh man I need to get me one of these!” He laughed as he glanced up at Cassandra who was gathering some spare rope just a few ledges away. He was brought back to attention by a dagger at his throat. Jake looked at him viciously. Then they began to fight. It was going well, Ezekiel had some well placed blows, but the dagger was harder to knock off balance. In fact, Ezekiel may have won. That is, until Jake knocked the frying pan into the water below.

“How about two out of three?” Ezekiel held his hands up in surrender while Jake advanced quickly with his dagger.

“Ezekiel!” Cassandra caught his attention as she threw the rope at him. He caught it and she pulled him away just in the knick of time. Jake almost grabbed the rope mid air, but was a half second too late. Ezekiel swung low, too close to the twins, who almost got him, but he got out of the way because Cassandra gave him an extra tug.

“Ha! You should see the looks on your faces because you look-” Ezekiel was cut off as he slammed into the side of the cliff. “Ridiculous.” He said, clearly in pain, as the wind was knocked from his lungs. He turned his head to see Jake quickly advancing down a plank, trying to get to Cassandra. She looked down at him in panic. She was about ten feet above him.

“C’mon Ginger, jump. Do you trust me?” She nodded furiously, unsure of why she had so much faith in the criminal. Then she leapt into his strong, muscular arms. They heard a loud creak as the plank Jake used cracked and broke, allowing the water held in the dam to run freely in one large burst. Jake grabbed Cassandra’s hand and they ran towards a cave. The water knocked a large rock off balance and it began to crumble. Ezekiel saw the frying pan floating nearby and grabbed it before running into the cave. Then, the large rock fell just in front of the entrance, blocking them from leaving. That’s a problem on it’s own, but the cave was also filling up with water, and it was pitch black with the lack of sunlight. Sensing their impending doom, Ezekiel dove under the water, slicing his hand on a sharp rock in the process. He was unable to see anything, so he came up, gasping for breath. When Cassandra saw his grim expression, she tried diving herself, but he pulled her back quickly.

“It’s no use, it’s pitch black down there.” He held her as her eyes welled with tears.

“This is all my fault. He was right! I never should have left.” She sobbed. “I’m so… I’m so sorry Ezekiel.”

“...Alexander.” He sighed.

“What?” She sniffled.

“My real name is Alexander Norcross. Someone might as well know.” He shrugged, realizing that they were going to die in this cave. The water was up to their necks.

“I have magic hair that glows when I sing.” She laughed at how absurd it sounded.

“Wait what?” Ezekiel was incredibly confused now.

“I have magic hair that… glows when I sing!” Cassandra’s mind sparked as she realized. “Flower gleam and glow! Let your power shine!” She took a gasp of air as the water filled the cave. Ezekiel tried to remain calm under water but lost it when her hair actually began to glow. From that light they saw a little hole that was filled with small rocks that got them out of the gave. They surfaced with lots of coughing.

“We made it.” Cassandra gasped.

“Her hair glows.” Ezekiel said, still in shock. As they pulled themselves on the river bank.

“I’m alive. We’re alive!” Cassandra turned her attention to Ezekiel.

“I didn’t see that coming!” He was talking to himself like he was crazy. Cassandra smiled at Stumpy, who smiled back.

“Ezekiel.” She attempted.

“Her hair actually glows!” His voice was getting more hysterical.

“Ezekiel.” She tried again, more forcefully.

“Why does her hair glow!?” He seemed like he was addressing Stumpy at that point.

“Alexander!” That caught his attention. 

“What?” He sounded terrified. He had been through alot in one day.

“It doesn’t just glow.” She looked at him with wide eyes. He looked back at her before turning his glance to the gargoyle on her shoulder. Stumpy was smirking at him.

“Why is he smiling at me?” He still panicked. Cassandra grabbed his hand and led him to a small stump that they sat on together.

**Meanwhile…**

The Stabbington Brothers, Henry and Rufus, climbed from the tunnel hole coughing. Being forcibly submerged when the dam broke was not their idea of a good time. 

“I’ll kill ‘im! I’ll kill that Jones!” Rufus shouted angrily as water dripped down his face, running along the track of his scar.

“Calm down. We’ll cut him off at the kingdom, take back the crown, and get our revenge.” Henry, the eye-patched, wiser twin tried to calm his brother. Little did they know that they were being watched.

“Boys!” Called a deep voice, the tone was almost mocking. “Perhaps you want to stop acting like wild dogs chasing their tails and think for a moment.” The twins were interested in him to begin with, but the moment Dulaque pulled the satchel containing the crown from behind his back they became much more enticed.

“If you give it to us now, we won’t kill you. Get it?” Rufus pulled out his sword and held it menacingly.

“Oh please, there’s no need for that.” Dulaque gave a hearty laugh as he tossed the satchel to Henry. They looked inside and found the crown. Satisfied, they turned away. “Well if that’s all that you desire then be on your way. I was going to offer you something worth one thousand crowns, would have made you rich beyond belief and that wasn’t even the best part, hoho, oh well, c’est la vie. Enjoy your  _ crown _ .” He knew that would wrap them in as he saw them stop in their tracks.

“What’s the best part?” Henry asked.

“It comes with revenge on Ezekiel Jones.” Dulaque growled. Somehow, he knew they were in.

**Meanwhile…**

“So…you’re being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand.” He winced as she touched the stop where the cut was deepest.

“Sorry.” She gave the top of his hand a sympathetic pat as she finished wrapping her hair around it. She paused for a moment and looked him in the eyes. He smiled back at her. “Just don’t… don’t freak out, okay?”

“I’m Ezekiel Jones. I don’t freak out about anything.” He smiled confidently.

“Whatever you say.” She sighed. “Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate’s design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine.” For a moment, Ezekiel thought she was crazy. Who wraps their hair around a guy’s hand. Then, her hair began to glow once again. The pain from the slice on his palm began to recede until it was completely gone. He gasped in horror as she unwrapped her hair, revealing that his hand was perfectly fine.

“Please don’t freak out.” Cassandra said quickly as she noticed his terrified expression.

“I’m not freaking out, are you freaking out? No, I’m just very interested in your hair and the magical qualities it possesses. How long has it been doing that exactly?” Ezekiel’s voice was high and clearly on the edge of panic.

“Uhm… forever I guess.” She shrugged. “My father said that when I was a baby people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves. But, once it’s cut, it turns brown and loses it’s power.” She pulled some hair aside, showing a short brown piece that didn’t fit in with her waist length red hair. “ A gift like that, it has to be protected. That’s why my father never let me…” She stopped, correcting herself. “That’s why I never left the…” She seemed almost too ashamed to go on.

“...You never left that tower.” Ezekiel whispered softly. “And you’re still gonna go back?” The idea of being trapped somewhere for so long horrified him.

“No!” She exclaimed. “Yes. Ugh, it’s complicated.” She contradicted herself. She decided to change the subject. “So, Alexander Norcross huh?”

“Uh, yeah. I’ll spare you the sob story of poor little orphan Alex. That’s a bit of a downer.” He sighed, accepting the subject change, knowing that she really needed it.

“What if I _ want _ to know more.” Cassandra edged closer to him.

“Hmmm. Alright. If you really want to know, there was this older boy in the orphanage named Ezekiel Jones. He was something of a legend. He was about 20 years old and my greatest role model.” He smiled nostalgically.

“Was he a thief too?” She asked with real curiosity.

“Well… no. The opposite actually. He was a good person who gave everything to anyone who asked. He spent his life traveling around helping people. As an orphan with nothing, that seemed like a better option.” His expression darkened. “I promised that one day I would help people, just like Ezekiel. One day Ezekiel found himself in a new adventure. War. He was killed in action when he was just 25. I vowed that I would avenge him. I changed my name to Ezekiel Jones and tried helping people. No one ever told me that nobody helps you back. I needed food, thus began the thievery. I got good. I met bad people. The rest is kind of history.” He tried to smile but it died before it reached his eyes.

“Ezekiel Jones, you’re full of wonders.” She looked at him as though he was a magical being, hanging on his every enchanting word.

“You can’t tell anyone about this. It’ll ruin my reputation.” He said with false seriousness.

“Ah, we can’t have that.” She chuckled.

“Well a man’s fake reputation is all that he has.” He smiled, causing her to laugh. God her laugh, like the rest of her, was so beautiful. He realized he had been transfixed on the way her long hair shined in the firelight for too long. He stood, clearing his throat. “I’m going to go get more firewood.”

“Hey.” She grabbed his hand, stopping him. “For the record, I like Alexander Norcross much better than Ezekiel Jones.”

“Well you’re the only one, but thank you.” Ezekiel smiled at her, face warming up. She watched as he left, sighing with pleasure. Suddenly a husky voice whispered in her ear.

“Well, I thought he’d never leave.” The hair on her neck stood as she spun around.

“Father?” She back away in fear and shock.

“Hello dear.” His words were sweet but his voice was cold and bitter.

“But I,I,I, I don’t… uhm… how did you find me?” Cassandra stuttered.

“Oh, it was simple really. I just listened for the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that.” He gave a fake smile.

“Father…” Cassandra sighed.

“Cassandra we’re going home, now.” He snapped.

“You, you don’t understand. I’ve been on this incredible journey and I’ve seen and learned so much. I’ve even met someone.” She looked the way Ezekiel had gone, hoping he wouldn’t return to see her with her father.

“Yes, the wanted thief. I’m so proud. Come on, Cassandra.” His humor was dry.

“Father, wait, I think… I think he likes me.” She confessed, blushing.

“Likes you? Please, Cassandra, that’s demented. This is why you never should’ve left. You’ve invented a romance that will never be, this just proves my point that you’re far too naive to be outside the tower. Don’t be stupid, come home with me. Father knows-” He began.

“No!” Cassandra interrupted.

“No?” He stopped in shock. “Oh. I see how it is now. Cassandra knows best because she’s so mature. What a clever thing she is.” He spat. “If you’re so sure he likes you, go ahead and give him this!” He revealed the satchel.

“How did you-” Cassandra gasped in fear.

“This is why he’s here, make no mistake my dear. Give it to him, watch you’ll see. Trust me, he’ll be gone like that!” He snapped. “If he’s lying, don’t come running back to me. Remember, Cassandra knows best, right?” With a swirl of leaves, the man was gone. Cassandra held the satchel to her chest. Would he really run if she gave it back to him?

“Hey can I ask you something? Is there a chance that I’m going to develop super strength in my hand because, not going to lie, that would be stupendous.” Ezekiel returned, arms full of sticks. He smiled until he saw her fearful expression. “Hey are you alright?”

“Hmm? Oh… yeah… sorry. Just lost in thought.” Before he could approach her, she had hidden the satchel. He stared at her in concern for a moment.

“I mean because here’s the thing. Superhuman good looks, I’ve always had them, but superhuman strength? Can you imagine the possibilities of this?!” He laughed. 

From behind a tree Dulaque, Henry, and Rufus watched them. Henry reached for his sword, wanting to kill Ezekiel right there. 

“Patience boys. All good things to those who wait.” He growled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


	5. And They're Off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Sorry for the usual month long writing hiatus. I have been getting settled into my new job at Panera and my final year of high school so I have been really busy. I’ve been having a really difficult past few months so writing hasn’t been a huge priority but I still love you all.  
>  Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except feels, headcanons, and the most amazing groupchat ever (Shoutout to ma nerds.)

Ezekiel was actually relaxed under the shade of a tall oak tree. The sun made the air warm but there was a gentle breeze, swaying through the leaves. A river babbled and lulled him into a fitful rest. Cassandra leaned against his arm, and oddly, he didn’t mind. He was perfectly at ease. And then he felt the drip. Perhaps he was just feeling things. Ashe stirred in his sleep, he felt it again. Then again. He cracked his eyes open to find Jake glaring him down, completely soaked.

“Well I hope you’re here to apologize.” Ezekiel went to shut his eyes again but felt himself being lifted off the ground. Jake threw him against a tree and pinned him there. “No, no, no, put me down! Let me go! Let-me-go!” He wheezed through a clenched jaw.

“Release him this instant!” Cassandra ordered. It would’ve been dandy if Jake had only listened, but instead he punch him, hard, right in the stomach. “Whoa whoa whoa, easy, easy!” She put her hands out in surrender, putting herself between Jake and Ezekiel. She knew Jake was too honorable to put her in harm's way. “Easy.” She repeated. Jake suddenly caught a sight of her blue eyes and stopped. It was almost as if he recognized her.

“Who… who are you?” Jake asked suddenly.

“I’m Cassandra. You’re a guard from the palace aren’t you? I’m sorry you have to waste your time chasing this bad man around. No one really appreciates what you do, do they?” She smiled as she introduced herself.

“Excuse me? I’m not the bad guy here. He just came up and assaulted me!” Ezekiel argued.

“You deserved it.” Jake laughed. “I’m Jake by the way. How about I do you a favor ma’am? You seem like a good kid with bad company. Why don’t you let me have the thief, and I’ll let you run free.”

“I can’t do that! Today is kind of the biggest day of my life, and I need him to not get arrested. Just for 24 hours. Then you two can chase each other to your heart’s content, okay?” She gave a hopeful glance. Ezekiel sighed and extended his hand, as to strike an agreement, but Jake turned away defiantly. “It’s also kind of my birthday, just so you know.” She mumbled. Ezekiel smirked as Jake contemplated before letting out a hiss of breath and shaking his extended hand. They began walking across a stone bridge, avoiding guards along the way. As they grew closer to the village, bells could be heard. There seemed to be a celebration happening in the small town. People were out in the streets, dancing. Vendors called out, selling all sorts of wares. Jake went off on his own for a bit, looking for a bite to eat, while Cassandra painted with the children in the square. Ezekiel soon pulled her away and gave her a little purple flag with a yellow sun sewn onto it. 

“What’s this?” She asked.

“A little gift for my favorite tourist.” He answered, before being distracted by a food cart. “Ooh cupcakes, let’s get some.” As they walked and ate, they talked. Soon they came across a group of people dancing and Cassandra jumped in, forcing him to follow suit. It was funny, they meshed so well for two people who barely knew each other. And though they didn’t know each other for long, they were the only ones who truly knew each other.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have something I need to do. I’ll be right back.” Ezekiel smiled at her as they separated at the end of the dance.

Cassandra turned around and came face to face with a giant mosaic mural. It was of a beautiful queen and her husband, and they were holding their infant daughter. The baby had fiery red hair and bright blue eyes… Just like Cassandra…  In front of the mosaic was a pile of flowers and gifts. Most containing the sun emblem that her flag contained. She had only just noticed that the sun was everywhere. A little girl was in front of the mural, with her mother. She laid a little doll amongst the other gifts.

“It’s for the lost princess.” She smiled at her mother. The moment was interrupted by a gruff voice yelling.

“It’s time to release the lanterns! Everyone, to the boats!” She turned around to find Ezekiel smiling at her. It was time to make her dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and a comment. Come talk to me at fangirlandtheories.tumblr.com


	6. At Last They See The Light...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you. When I came up with this AU I was most excited to write this chapter. Everytime I watch this part in the movie my heart feels a little warmer because you can see the absolute love and adoration in Flynn Rider’s face. I hope I can do that moment some justice.

Ezekiel, Cassandra, and Stumpy began to row their canoe to the middle of the canal when Ezekiel turned to Jake who decided to stay on shore.

“Hey Jake!” Ezekiel tossed him a bag full of books, to which Jake turned his head and scowled. He drew a line at accepting stolen books from a common criminal. “What? I bought them!” Jake sighed and bent down to pick up one of the stories and began leafing through it. Ezekiel turned back to face Cassandra. “Most of them.” He gave her a smug smile when he heard the man groan from behind him.

“Where are we going?” She smiled, shaking her head at his antics.

“You said this was the best day of your life. Figured you should have a decent seat.” He winked. They were silent for a few minutes but he could tell something was troubling her. “You okay?”

“I’m terrified.” She confessed with a whisper.

“Why?” He seemed so genuinely concerned that it made her feel warm inside.

“I’ve been looking out a window for eighteen years, dreaming about what it might feel like when those lights rise in the sky.” She paused, looking up at him, clearly distraught. “What if it’s not everything I dreamed it would be?”

“It will be.” He brushed a piece of hair out of her face with his thumb.

“And what if it is? What do I do then?” She laughed lightly, but it had a humorless feel to it. She dreamed about this moment for so long that she had no idea what life without the dream would be.

“Well, that’s the good part I guess. You get to go find a new dream.” He wasn’t sure if that was quite the answer she was seeking, but she grew quiet, so he assumed it was.

She sat with her hand dipped in the water, playing with the flowers that peppered the surface, when suddenly a light caught her eye. She scrambled to the edge of the canoe, making them wobble for a moment. It was the King and Queen’s Lantern. Soon the air filled with lighted paper lanterns of all different shapes and sizes. There was only one word to describe how it felt.

Magical.

As she laughed in amazement, she realized that she had never before felt so at home. Somehow it took a thief, her gargoyle, a river, and thousands of paper lanterns to feel like she belonged. She only wished that she had one to release. She turned back to Ezekiel to find him smiling lightly at her, in his hands were two lit paper lanterns. She realized in that moment that she trusted him. More than anyone else she trusted before.

“I have something for you, too.” She reached behind her and pulled out the satchel containing the crown. “I should have given it to you before, but I was just scared. And the thing is, I’m not scared anymore. You know what I mean?”

Ezekiel put a hand on the satchel, and simply pushed it away from himself, before giving her an affectionate smile. “I’m starting to.” She smiled back warmly before taking a lantern from his hands and adding it to the masses that surrounded them. She laughed and pointed at the lanterns as they  floated around her, even helping some back up into the air.

He watched her for a moment before realizing that his life would never be the same again. All of the days he spent chasing down childish fantasies, living his life in the fast lane, none of it mattered. He suddenly knew that she was the only thing that mattered. He spent his life avoiding getting close to people, only to discover that he was meant to be by her side, as often as possible.

She turned to face him and saw his expression was something she’d never seen before. He seemed shy and anxious, yet sweet and endearing. He gave up the crown for her. She felt the familiar pull of affection and realized that he was the only person to make her feel that way. The glow of the lights surrounded them while the sound of the water rippling transported them to somewhere they were completely alone, together. They drew closer and closer, until after what seemed like an eternity, their lips met. 

The kiss was soft and gentle. Everything they ever pictured it would be. Stumpy blushed and covered his eyes from his spot on the mast. Ezekiel opened his eyes and began to pull away from the kiss when he noticed a familiar pair of shadows on the shore.

“Is everything okay?” Cassandra asked, worry evident in her voice.

“Huh? Oh, yes, uh, huh. Yes, of course. I just…” He began rapidly rowing  towards the shore, banking the boat upon the sand. He turned back to her quickly, picking up the satchel. “I’m sorry, everything is fine. There’s just something I have to take care of.”

“...Okay…” She watched as he stood. She was choosing to trust him, she just hoped she wasn’t making the wrong choice.

“I’ll be right back.” He promised, climbing out of the canoe and walking towards a line of shrubbery. She watched him walked away until she could no longer see him.

Ezekiel rounded a corner and found himself face to face with the Stabbington Brothers.

“Ah, there you are. Huh. I’ve been searching everywhere for you guys since we got separated. Hey, the sideburns are coming in nicely, huh? Gotta be excited about that.” He stumbled backwards as they approached him, looking annoyed. “Anyhow, just wanted to say, I shouldn’t have split, the crown is all yours, I’ll miss ya, but I think it’s for the… best.”  He turned to walk away but felt a hand grasp his shoulder tightly.

“Holding out on us again, eh, Jones?” Henry asked, growling lowly.

“What?” Ezekiel was genuinely confused.

“We heard you found somethin’. Somethin’ much more valuable than a crown.” Rufus gestured back to the shore. “We want her, instead.” Ezekiel felt fear pass through him as he was hit over the back of the head, effectively knocking him out. His last thought was Cassandra.

***

Cassandra, who was waiting back at the canoe, felt a shadow approaching her and glanced up, relief flooding through her veins. “Phew. I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left me.” Suddenly the shadow split into two. The notorious Stabbington Brothers.

“He did.” Rufus growled.

“What? No, he wouldn’t.” She argued, more trying to convince herself.

“See for yourself.” Henry gestured towards a large yacht in the middle of the river. She could see the silhouette of Ezekiel steering the ship and clutching the crown.

“Ezekiel!” She cried out in disbelief. “Alexander!” The second time was because she felt hurt.

“Fair trade, a crown for the girl with the magic hair.” Henry smirked from behind her. She turned around. He gave her up so quickly… for a crown. “How much do you think someone would pay to stay young and healthy

Forever?” He pulled out a bag that he was clearly going to stuff her into.

“No, please–no! No!” She backed away slowly as they approached her, opening the bag. She felt a log behind her and stumbled as she backed into it. She closed her eyes, waiting for them to take her, yet all she heard was the sound of a beating.

“CASSANDRA!” A very familiar voice caused her eyes to pop open.

“Father?” She sputtered in disbelief.

“Oh my precious girl. Are you alright? Are you hurt?” He doted and checked her for any possible ailments, finally laying his hand upon her hair.

“Father, how did you–” She was cut off.

“I was so worried about you dear. So I followed you. And I saw them attack you and–oh my, let’s go, let’s go before they come too.” He interrupted her. Cassandra glanced back into the distance, where she saw Ezekiel sailing away. She felt tears well up in her eyes. When she turned her head back to Dulaque she found his arms open, inviting her in.

“You were right, Dad.” She sobbed as she rushed into his embrace. “You were right about everything.”

“I know, darling. I know.” He cooed at her, hoping to comfort his special little flower.


	7. Hidden Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epic rescue and a massive realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much happens in this chapter, so get ready. The way it looks, the next chapter will be the last. I hope you guys enjoy!

Everything was fuzzy when Ezekiel came to. It took him a minute to orient himself, panicking at the position he was in. His hands were tied to the steering wheel, the crown tied to one hand as well. He woke when the yacht he was sailing on had crashed into the docks. He suddenly heard a surprised gasp from above him.

“Look!” A guard shouted, calling the attention of the other guards. “It’s the crown!”

“Cassandra.” Ezekiel suddenly remembered the night beforehand with stunning clarity. “Cassandra!” He shouted, hoping she was nearby, hoping she was safe. The guards pulled him from the yacht, laid him on the ground, and began cuffing him. “No no no no! Wait! Wait! Wait guys! Guys!”  They began dragging him away. “-Cassandra!”

Unbeknownst to the rest of the Guards, Jake was watching the entire time. So he wasn’t the biggest fan of Ezekiel, that didn’t mean that he didn’t want the best for Cassandra. He began to think, and soon a plan formed.

***

“Let’s get this over with, Jones.” Eve opened the cell door. He had been there for a little over an hour, pacing, worrying about Cassandra.

“Where are we going?” He asked. Eve gave him a stern look, before nodding to small slit window in the wall. He glanced outside and felt his blood run cold. The gallows, noose ready, glared back at him. He lightly touched his throat. “Oh.”

***

“There. It never happened.” Dulaque removed the final flower from her hair. She was tired of having her hair in her face back when they were in the village, so she braided it back and Ezekiel had helped her decorate it with flowers. “Now, wash up for dinner. I’m making hazelnut soup.” Cassandra didn’t respond, she simply hung her head. 

“I really did try, Cassandra. I tried to warn you what was out there. The world is dark and selfish and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it.” He pulled her into a small side hug before standing up and exiting the room, presumably to prepare the soup. Sunshine. Cassandra suddenly remembered the small sunshine flag Ezekiel had given her. She pulled it from her pocket and clutched it tightly to her chest. Nothing had ever caused her this much pain before. She decided that her father was right. The world was dark and cruel and she never wanted to leave her tower ever again. She laid flat on her bed, staring at the sunshine, wondering why it hurt so much. She glanced past the flag at the design on her canopy. She stared at the swirling chaos of flowers before scrunching her brows. She suddenly noticed same sun that was on the flag was in one of the flowers. And in the swirls. The star design. Everywhere. She sat up quickly, realizing it was in every aspect of her canopy. She was assaulted with images as she thought back to the celebration at the Palace.

_ “It’s for the lost princess.” _ The mosaic. The little red haired, blue eyed lost princess. A new memory burst forward, a mobile consisting of the sun in the center with the planets orbiting around it. The sunshine was the symbol of the royal family, why did it surround her. She remembered the tiara, she had tried it on, but felt nothing. She was suddenly overwhelmed, knocking into her bedside table as she stood quickly from her bed. She was the lost princess. 

***

Ezekiel was being dragged through the halls of the palace, toward the gallows. He noticed the Stabbington Twins in a cell ahead of him and wrestled his way out of the grip of the guards, grabbing onto the bars of the cell they were in. “How did you know about her? Tell me, now!”

“It wasn’t us.” Henry told him quickly. “It was the old man! He tricked us.”

“Old man...” Ezekiel suddenly realized. Her father was using her for her hair and he couldn’t do anything about it. The guards grabbed him again. “Agh! Wait! No! Wait! You don’t understand, she’s in trouble! Wait!” He shouted as they continued to drag him.

***

Having heard the loud noise from the bedside table being knocked into, Dulaque set his spoon down. “Cassandra? What’s going on up there?” Cassandra slowly exited her room, hands on her head, looking shocked. “Are you alright?”

“I’m the lost princess.” Cassandra whispered.

“Oh, please speak up Cassandra. You know how I hate the mumbling.” Dulaque reprimanded

“I am the lost princess! Aren’t I?” She said, asked, much louder and with far more force. “Did I mumble, Father? Or should I even call you that?”

“Oh Cassandra, do you even hear yourself? Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?” Dulaque seemed calm, despite the accusation/

“It was you! It was all you!” Cassandra shouted. Sensing that lying wasn’t an option, Dulaque gave in.

“Everything that I did was to protect… you.” The older man tried to trick her into pitying him, reaching towards her for a hug.

“Ugh!” Cassandra huffed as she pushed him away.

“Cassandra!” He scolded as he stumbled back. She began to descend the stairs, getting as far away from him as possible.

“I’ve spent my entire life hiding from people who would use me for my power…” She breathed, sounding hurt.

“Cassandra!” This time it was a plea for forgiveness. Forgiveness he’d never achieve.

“… but I should have been hiding… from you!” She finished with a shout, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Where will you go?” He asked suddenly, descending towards her quickly. “He won’t be there for you.”

“What did you do to him?” She asked angrily, balling her fists.

“That criminal is to be hanged for his crimes.” Dulaque growled, stepping towards her.

“No.” Cassandra gasped in terror.

“Now, Now. It’s all right. Listen to me. Everything is as it should be.” He reached out to run a hand through her hair.

“No!” She grabbed his hand before it could touch her fiery locks. “You were wrong about the world, just like you were wrong about me.” She shouted, throwing his hand away from her. “And I will never let you use my hair again!” She backed away from him as he fell into a mirror from the force of her pushing him away. The mirror shattered as Dulaque grunted. 

“You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. Now I’m the bad guy…” He pulled the dagger from his sheath, closely following behind her.

***

Eve took over taking care of Ezekiel, walking him in front of her. They came to a locked door. Eve knocked, expecting it to open. It did not. “What’s this? Open up!”

A smaller door that served as a sort of porthole in the larger door opened. “What’s the password?” A familiar face smirked back at the duo. Flynn.

“What?” She asked, somehow sounding annoyed and confused all at once.

“Nope.” Flynn chuckled.

“Open this door!” She demanded, stepping in front of Ezekiel, trusting the two guards behind her to keep an eye on him.

“Not even close!” He shook his head with a smile.

“You have three seconds.” She told him very seriously, glare plastered to her face. Unintimidated he stared back. “One!” She shouted. Ezekiel jumped slightly when a thug silently took out one of the guards from beside him. 

“Two…” She continued, not noticing. The other guard was taken out just as swiftly. Ezekiel realized that it was a rescue mission.

“Three…” She quickly turned around, gasping at Ezekiel standing alone, both guards taken out. Attila, one of the thugs, hit her with a frying pan, effectively cutting her out of the fight.

“Frying pans! Who knew, right?” Ezekiel laughed as they freed him from the cuffs. Flynn opened up the door, letting them through.

“Aren’t you coming?” Attila asked him.

“I’ll make sure she’s okay.” He nodded toward Eve. He turned to Ezekiel. “We’ve got people all over the Palace to help you escape. Help your princess.” Three guards yelled as they ran towards them, but they were distracted by Ulf and taken out by Vlad, two other thugs.

“You’re ride is just up here. Remember, he’s on your side now.” The hook handed thug quickly led him to a small corner in a courtyard.

“Who?” Ezekiel asked, clearly confused.

“Me.” Jake answered, pulling him onto his horse.

“Oh.” Ezekiel paused. “You brought them here?” Jake chuckled in response,  grasping the reins. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Jake raised his hands to give the commands to the horse, but Ezekiel stopped him again.

“No really. Thank you.” He gave him a heartfelt smile before it turned into more of an awkward grimace. “Uh. I feel maybe this whole time we’ve just been misunderstanding one another, and we’re really just–huh—”

“Jones for the love of God!” Jake exclaimed frustratedly.

“Yeah, you’re right, we should go.” Ezekiel held tight as Jake cracked the reins. The horse picked up speed as guards began chasing them on foot, but they were coming to a wall and a dead end.

“Stone…” Ezekiel sounded nervous as they got closer to the wall. “Stone!” He screamed in terror as the horse leapt, by Stone’s command, directly over the wall. Ezekiel panted in panic while jake laughed, jumping off the horse. 

“This is Max. He’s a fantastic horse and he’ll take you where you need to go. I’ll make sure the guards get thrown off then I’ll come to the tower and help you guys.” Jake patted the horse before walking through the clearing. Ezekiel took the reins, filled with new motivation.

“Okay Max, let’s see how fast you can run.” Ezekiel pulled tight on the reins, Max neighing in response, then they took off toward the tower. Max truly was a fantastic horse, getting there with incredible alacrity. “Good boy Max. Go find Jake and bring him back here.” Ezekiel turned toward the tall tower. “Cassandra? Cassandra, let down the rope!” He called, remembering what she had told him her father used to say. After a moment the rope tumbled out the window, and he began to climb. “Cass, I thought I’d never see-” He cut himself off with a gasp. Fire roared in his ears as pain filled his body. Cassandra was tied and gagged, yelling at him through the fabric. Ezekiel stumbled forward and fell to his knees, grasping for his stomach, revealing Dulaque, holding a bloody dagger, from behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you enjoyed please kudos, comment, and bookmark. Come visit me @ fangirlandtheories.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	8. Happily Ever After...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to this fairytale love story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This fic has come a long way since the AU popped into my mind. I can’t thank you guys enough for your constant love and support. This story has helped me get through some rough days and I hope it’s helped some of you the same way. I hope you guys have enjoyed, will enjoy this chapter, and will be happy with the ending.

Cassandra struggled against the restraints that Dulaque had trapped her in. She watched the blood spot on Ezekiel’s stomach grow as he paled and fell onto his knees.

“Now look what you’ve done, Cassandra.” Dulaque gestured to the man who was now applying pressure to his own wound, hoping to suppress the stream of blood.

“MMmmm!” Cassandra’s voice was muffled by the gag forced into her mouth.

“Oh, don’t worry, dear. Our secret will die with him.” He told her in a very sinister voice. She shouted at him again through the gag once again, but it still sounded like an incoherent murmur. “And as for us, we are going where no one would ever find you again!”

Stumpy emerged from the shadows and tried to stop him from hurting Cassandra further. He bit into Dulaque’s pant leg, hoping to at least slow him down a bit, but Dulaque simply kicked him away, sneering at him in disgust. Cassandra had used the distraction to try to force the gag off, using her wrists to pull it almost all the way off. Dulaque had turned to her right before it could fall and grabbed her wrists.

“Cassandra, really?! Enough already! Stop fighting me!” He shouted at her. She shook her head viciously, allowing the gag to finally finish falling.

“No! I won’t stop. For every minute of the rest of my life I will

fight! I will never stop trying to get away from you!” She panted out to him, finally able to be understood. She caught her breath before continuing. “But, if you let me save him, I will go with you.”

“No! No, Cassandra!” Ezekiel protested weakly, shudders coursing through his body. He was losing blood rapidly.

“I’ll never run, I’ll never try to escape.” She ignored Ezekiel, gazing into her father’s eyes. “Just let me heal him, and you and I will be together. Forever, just like you want. Everything will be the way it was. I promise.” Dulaque seemed to think for a moment. “Just like you want. Please… Just let me heal him.” Dulaque waited a moment, before nodding. He pulled Ezekiel over to a column in the tower and chained him to it.

“In case you get any ideas about following us.” He sneered at Ezekiel before walking a few steps back and untied Cassandra to allow her to heal him.

“Ez-Ezekiel?” Cassandra ran over to him as soon as she was untied. Ezekiel coughed, blood splattering his lips. “Oh, I’m so sorry. Everything is gonna be okay–” She pulled her hair into her hands.

“No, Cassandra–” Ezekiel reached out to stop her.

“I promise you. You have to trust me–” She had finished gathering a large chunk of her hip length hair and was about to press it to his wound.

“No–” He pushed her hands away.

“Come on. Just breathe–” She pushed back.

“I can’t let you do this.” He grabbed her hands and held them weakly in his.

“But I can’t let you die.” She let go of his clammy hands.

“But if you do this, …” He coughed.

“Shh, shh, shh…” She ran a hand through his hair. He was dying.

“… then you…” His voice was much weaker, he struggled to find the energy to continue.

“… shh, shh…” She continued to shush him. She had to work quickly.

“… will die.” He finished with a pant.

“Hey. It’s gonna be alright.” She smiled. “I lived my dream.” He forced a smile at her as she opened her mouth to sing. It was kind of beautiful to be honest, the two of them, doomed to never see each other again, surrounded by pieces of broken mirror and trying to save each other.

“Cassandra, wait…” He ran a hand through her long red hair affectionately, before using his last ounce of energy to grab a broken shard of mirror and cut her hair off. Her hair now turned brown like the strand that had been cut off before. No more red hair and no more magic.

“Ezekiel… what?” Cassandra gasped at his actions. He doomed himself for her.

“No!” Dulaque shouted, grabbing fist fulls of her red hair, hoping it would restore his youth. It quickly turned brown and the hand he held the hair with aged quickly. “No, no, no, no!What have you done?” His hair turned white and his face quickly aged. “What have you done? No!” He saw his own reflection and pulled the hood of his cloak over his eyes, trying to hide his own disgusting reflection. Blindly he backed away, not recognizing the danger in his own action. Stumpy appeared behind him, pulling a limp rope tight behind him. He stumbled backward toward the open window, still aging as he tripped. Cassandra saw it happen in almost slow motion, reaching her arms out instinctively trying to stop it. Dulaque screamed as he fell, turning to dust before he could smack the ground. Cassandra choked back a sob when she heard a weak gasp for breath from behind her.

“No, no, no, no, no, Ezekiel!” She rushed over to him as he coughed. His eyelids were barely open at this point, his skin so pale it was almost translucent.    
“Oh, look at me, look at me. I’m right here, don’t go. Stay with me, Ezekiel.” She grabbed his limp hand and placed it on her head. “Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine–” She sang quickly, tears welling in her eyes, but nothing happened.

“Cassie.” Ezekiel reached out to stroke her cheek.

“What?” She quivered.

“You were my new dream.” His breathing hitched.

“And you were mine.” Her voice broke as she felt his heartbeat and breathing stop. “Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate’s design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine.” She sang slowly and softly, giving up hope. She sobbed as she realized that she had lost everything. One of the tears slipped from her cheek and dripped onto his skin. Suddenly a burst of light appeared from the drop, weaving it’s way through his body in little sunburst designs. Suddenly Ezekiel gasped for breath.

“Cassandra.” He breathed his first word as he came to life again, color returning to his cheeks and lips.

“Ezekiel.” She whispered in relief as he sat forward, running his hands through her much shorter brown hair.

“Did I ever tell you that I’ve got a thing for brunettes?” He chuckled.

“Ezekiel!” She gasped as she rushed forward to embrace him, before he pulled her into a kiss.

“Anyone up there?” A voice called from below. Jake sat upon Max, another horse waiting for the couple. They climbed down the tower to him.

“Where did you get the other horse?” Ezekiel gave him a look.

“Well I couldn’t exactly tell the King and Queen that I needed to go save the man that had just escaped from the prison, so I had to sneak him out of the stables.” Jake beamed at him.

“You… stole? For me?” Ezekiel laughed as he patted him on the shoulder. “You may well be the best friend I never knew I had. Seriously, thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. Like actually don’t. I could lose my job.” Jake looked momentarily panicked.

“You aided in the rescuing of the lost princess, I’m sure you’ll be okay.” Cassandra laughed. They rode back to the palace together, filling Jake in on the entire ordeal. When they got to the Palace, Jake forced them to stay while he spoke to the King and Queen. Cassandra looked around nervously.

“What if they don’t like me?” She whispered.

“They’ll love you.” Ezekiel assured her.

“What if they don’t though?” She fumbled with her dress, staring at the floor. Ezekiel grabbed her hands gently and laced them with his, pulling her into an embrace.

“Then screw them. We’ll go somewhere together. You don’t need them, I certainly don’t need them.” He made deep eye contact with her. “I just need you. You mean so much to me, it’s so hard to explain. I’ve never felt like this for anyone before. Cassandra, you’re basically my sun in the morning and my stars at night.” He was being so open and so vulnerable that Cassandra couldn’t help but give him a light peck on the tip of his nose. Suddenly the door burst open and there stood the King and Queen. There was a moment of silence before they both rushed forward and wrapped Cassandra in a tight hug. Ezekiel smiled as he watched them, before the Queen grabbed his arm and pulled him into the hug as well.

Well, you could imagine what happened next. The kingdom rejoiced, for the lost princess had now returned. The party lasted an entire week, and honestly the pair didn’t remember much of it. Dreams came true all over the place. Flynn stayed with Eve as she woke, furious that she’d been tricked. He made sure she was okay before escaping from the prison. She spent years chasing him down and eventually they fell in love with each other.

Thanks to Jake and Max, crime in the kingdom disappeared almost overnight, now using frying pans and a network of thugs to help them solve the mysteries. Stumpy never changed much, still remaining perched in between the happy couple.

At last, Cassandra was home and she finally had a real family. She was a Princess worth waiting for. Beloved by all, she led her kingdom with all the grace and wisdom that her parents did before her.

And as for Ezekiel, well, he still went by Ezekiel, for style reasons and habit mainly. He was still the best thief in the country but Cassandra had basically turned it all around, keeping him out of trouble for the most part. I’m sure you’re wondering the big question, huh?

Did Cassandra and Ezekiel ever get married? Well I am pleased to tell you that after years and years of asking, and asking, and asking, He finally said yes. Only kidding, he asked her and coincidentally, she asked him, at the exact same time. And now and for the rest of their days, they lived happily ever after.

—THE END—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this story! If you did, please kudos, comment, or bookmark. As always you can come and visit me @ fangirlandtheories.tumblr.com where my askbox is always open!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos, comments, and the like are greatly appreciated. Thanks so much for reading! ~FGaT XOXOXOX


End file.
